


Quarantine Yeehaw

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, M/M, Memes, Quarantine, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: During a global pandemic Kyungsoo ends up being stuck at home with his roommate, but maybe quarantine isn't too bad when you get to endure it with someone as hot as Jongin?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Quarantine Yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, kinda made Kyungsoo into a dumbdumb. Sorry 'bout that. But this is meme-filled crack, so! What did you expect!

**DAY 1**

“You’ve  _ got _ to be kidding me.”

Kyungsoo could not tear his eyes away from the TV, staring at the news in pure disbelief. This was not happening, it could not be happening, this was  _ insane- _

“It isn’t that surprising, really…”

Slowly, Kyungsoo turned his head to look at his roommate. It took a moment, but then Jongin noticed that he was staring, and shrugged.

“It’s obviously a dangerous virus, its infection rate is extremely high, and there’s already a lot of deaths,” Jongin reasoned, Kyungsoo pursing his lips more and more with every word. “We’ve seen an increase here in South Korea too, so it’s not that strange that they’d put the entire country into quarantine. It was a bit expected.”

“You speak truth, yet I don’t like it at all,” Kyungsoo said, reaching up to rub his forehead. “This is too much, too much is going on, when was even the last time we went grocery shopping? Do we have enough at home-”

“Stop worrying so much, I went shopping for necessities a few days ago, buying non-perishables, we’re doing just fine,” Jongin spoke up, interrupting Kyungsoo’s little tirade, having Kyungsoo stare at him in disbelief. He was doing a bit of that lately. “What?”

“Were you  _ planning _ for this shit?” Kyungsoo asked, gawking at Jongin, who shrunk back a little.

“I mean, in a way, I guess…?” Jongin slowly said, eyes downcast. “I suspected this would happen, so I thought, why not prepare? It’s not enough to live on for  _ months _ , but it’ll do for a few weeks.”

“Please tell me you stocked up on toilet paper?”

“A little bit, yes, I didn’t take more than necessary. It was already running out in the store, and we don’t need miles of toilet paper, you know, better to leave it for those in need-”

“Yes, you’re a good person, Jongin, you did well. I just want to survive this without having to kill all of our plants to use their leaves to wipe myself.”

The look of disgust on Jongin’s face was highly amusing.

**DAY 4**

After the first day of quarantine, Kyungsoo learned that he absolutely  _ hated _ working from home.

It had always been a somewhat distant dream, being able to work out of the comfort of his home, but now that it was actual reality, he realized that it was nowhere  _ near _ fun. There were too many distractions, too easy to wake up too late, and just stare dazedly at walls for way too long. When he was at the office, he had set times and no easily accessible distractions that could steal literal hours from his day, but when at home…

It was a mess. Simple as that.

Jongin did not seem to have as hard of a time, though he had also decided on a later morning routine he still seemed to get a lot of work done. Kyungsoo was convinced it was some kind of magic.

“I don’t understand how you do it, how do you manage to be productive, Jongin-ah?” Kyungsoo whined one day, swinging back and forth in his much too comfortable chair. His office chair was not this comfortable, which he suspected also played into his productivity, or lack thereof.

“Oh, I actually read online about a technique to help keep you focused on your work,” Jongin said, drinking a bit of water as he exited the kitchen. He was into healthy stuff and such, so Kyungsoo was not the least surprised that Jongin had found some magic technique online. “Basically, you work for 25 minutes, then you take a break for five minutes. When you’ve worked a set of four 25 minutes, you take a longer break.”

Kyungsoo blinked at Jongin a few times before opening his mouth. “Huh. That sounds simple enough. Is it really effective?”

“It works for me,” Jongin said with a shrug. “If you want to, we can do the sets together, so you’ll get into the flow by having me setting it up.”

“You mean so I can’t cheat?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling in amusement as Jongin’s cheeks darkened a tiny bit, eyes falling to the floor.

“It’s not what I meant, but I guess that too…,” Jongin mumbled, having Kyungsoo chuckle.

“Okay, okay, let’s do it, please teach me your ways, sunbaenim,” Kyungsoo said, schooling his features into a mask of seriousness.

It was with a roll of his eyes and twitching of lips into an almost-smile that Jongin disappeared back into the kitchen, where he had set up office. Maybe Kyungsoo should have done that too - but nah, he loved his chair a bit too much.

“I’m setting the time now, get ready!” Jongin called from the kitchen, Kyungsoo calling back an affirmative. “And, go!”

It took a couple of days to fully get into it, but in the end, Kyungsoo managed. He kind of suspected it was because he was doing it together with Jongin - who moved back into the living room to not have to yell so much - but he was still being productive, so Kyungsoo counted that as a win.

By all means necessary, right?

**DAY 8**

Kyungsoo was sitting staring out through the living room window, letting out sighs every now and then.

“I am so bored.”

“I’m… Sorry?” Jongin slowly said, from his seat on the sofa.

“No, it’s not your fault, it’s just…,” Kyungsoo began, trailing off with another sigh. “I don’t actually like going out that much, but when I don’t even have the option to go out? Suddenly I want to go out all the time! And I can’t even take illegal walks because of this weather… It’s been a  _ week _ since last I was outside…”

Jongin hummed behind him, and Kyungsoo suspected that he was watching the literal torrential downpour outside of the window too. At least they did not have to deal with going out into the horrible early spring showers.

“I understand you. Not being allowed to do something often makes you want to do it, it’s a bit like reverse psychology,” Jongin said. He was very smart, Kyungsoo had learned during the couple of months they had lived together.

He was also incredibly hot, which was becoming more and more of a problem lately. There are only so many showers you can take without it looking suspicious.

“Yeah, that,” Kyungsoo muttered, going back to tracing water drop tracks down the window with his eyes.

Silence reigned for a little while, Kyungsoo thinking that Jongin had gone back to the book he had been reading, when the latter suddenly spoke up again.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something? Pretend like it’s a normal hangout movie night?” Jongin suggested, shrugging when Kyungsoo whipped his head around to look at him. “I know you like movies, and maybe that’ll bring some normalcy to you and take your mind off the fact that it’s not actually normal?”

“But… Your book?” Kyungsoo weakly asked, honestly feeling a bit moved.

“I can read it later, I’ve got nothing if not time,” Jongin said, putting said book down before gently smiling at Kyungsoo. “Getting a break from it actually sounds kinda nice too, so. Any specific movie requests you have?”

Feeling a bit like crying, realizing that all of the staying inside might be getting to him, Kyungsoo shook his head both at Jongin’s question and to get a grip. He was not dying, he was just stuck inside, nothing to be an emotional wreck over!

“Anything works, really?” Kyungsoo answered as he got up and moved over to the sofa, having had to clear his throat once.

“Okay, then let’s see what Netflix suggests for us,” Jongin said as he turned the TV on, pausing in his movements as Kyungsoo placed a hand over his, looking over at him in confusion.

“Thank you, Jongin-ah, for this,” Kyungsoo said with a smile, earning a brilliant smile in return.

“No problems, Kyungsoo-yah. You’re not the only one starting to feel the crazy, and I like being able to help. It feels good.”

**DAY 11**

They quickly settled into a routine of watching movies, about anything at all, to take their minds off of the reality they were living in. It did not take long before Kyungsoo started his infamous commentary, and not long after that Jongin joined in as well, giving Kyungsoo a surprising look at another side of Jongin, a side Kyungsoo had never seen before.

A  _ dorkier _ side of Jongin, and it was honestly adorable. The problems Kyungsoo had been having grew and evolved, utterly charmed by this new side.

“Do you want me to turn it off?” Jongin whispered in the middle of one of their movie nights, still startling Kyungsoo though he had tried to be quiet.

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m just a little bit tired, I can stay awake,” Kyungsoo mumbled back, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes with his hands.

Spoiler alert: Kyungsoo did  _ not _ manage to stay awake.

Long after the movie was over, when the TV had turned itself off due to inactivity, Kyungsoo slowly came awake to a dark living room. Mind dazed from not having gotten quite enough sleep, it took Kyungsoo a while to realize a few things.

1\. He was still on the sofa

B. He was lying down, when he remembered having been sitting before

iii. He seemed to be lying on something firmer, and warmer, than a pillow

It was when he realized the third thing that Kyungsoo’s brain finally started to properly connect pieces, and Kyungsoo realized that what he was lying on  _ definitely _ was not a pillow.

Oh, no. He was lying on  _ Jongin. _

Freezing in place, Kyungsoo barely even dared to  _ breathe. _ Why was he lying on Jongin? Why was he lying down? Had Jongin moved him? When had Jongin fallen asleep? Why were there so many questions but no answers?!

Suddenly, a hum vibrated up into the ear Kyungsoo had placed against Jongin’s chest, the arm around Kyungsoo’s back ( _ where did that come from?! _ ) tightening a little and bringing Kyungsoo closer. And Kyungsoo had another realization - he did not particularly want to move.

This was the most human contact Kyungsoo had had in quite some time now, since even before the quarantine. And it felt good, so Kyungsoo decided to fuck it all and just stay in place.

Closing his eyes, Kyungsoo let out a content little sigh, smiling as he went back to sleep.

**DAY 12**

The next time Kyungsoo woke up, it was to Jongin gently shaking him awake.

Whining out something incoherent, Kyungsoo pushed his face against Jongin’s chest to hide from the invading, way too bright light.

“I know, I’m sorry, but I need to pee,” Jongin whispered, voice raspy and low with sleep, sounding all kinds of nice - until Kyungsoo registered the words.

Grumbling instead, Kyungsoo moved enough for Jongin to be able to climb out of the sofa, before more or less face-planting into the space left behind by the other.

“Do you want some breakfast?” Jongin asked a while later, when Kyungsoo had managed to almost fully descend into sleep again, only giving a grunt in answer.

Luckily, Jongin understood - or made a lucky guess - and half an hour later they had breakfast together in the kitchen.

No one mentioned the sleeping incident.

**DAY 15**

Just as the movies became routine, so did the cuddling. It started innocently enough, Jongin slinging an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and Kyungsoo collapsing against Jongin’s side as they watched a movie. Or Kyungsoo being tired and Jongin inviting him to lie his head on his lap. Or even some careful spooning on the sofa.

Then Jongin turned it up a notch.

After having watched a rather sad movie that had left them both sniffling into a few pieces of valuable toilet paper, Jongin asked a question that had the entirety of Kyungsoo’s being screech to a halt.

“Can I sleep with you?”

Kyungsoo sometimes had a bit of a problem with impulsiveness, which might be the explanation for his  _ very _ quick answer.

“Yeah, sure, of course!”

Which led to them both climbing into Kyungsoo’s bed, and Kyungsoo having a lowkey mental breakdown.

On the outside, Kyungsoo might have seemed calm. On the inside, he was completely freaking out, full on gay panic.

Jongin, his  _ hot roommate _ , was in  _ his bed! _ Jongin, his  _ hot roommate _ , was in  _ his bed _ , and was  _ moving closer! _

Kyungsoo was sure that his heart was about to give out, way too much excitement for his health was currently going on, and Kyungsoo would not survive. It was impossible. Statistically and scientifically impossible, and Kyungsoo might not be using those expressions correctly, but they seemed right for the situation.

In the end, Jongin did not move all the way over to Kyungsoo, who was almost clinging to the edge of his pretty large bed. Which was probably a good thing, but also a bad thing, because Kyungsoo kind of wanted some more cuddles. He liked cuddles, and Jongin-cuddles were the first cuddles he had gotten in a while, and he had not quite realized just how much he had missed cuddles.

But also, sleeping sometimes had your body run diagnostics to make sure everything was working correctly, and that meant a possible recipe for mortifying disaster. Hence Jongin staying on his side was a good thing, in at least one way. Unfortunately.

Pouting a little over missed cuddles, Kyungsoo took some time to be able to relax, but when he finally did, he quickly sunk down into a deep sleep, coaxed into it by the reassuring sound of someone breathing close to him.

**DAY 16**

Kyungsoo had had a  _ really _ nice dream, and even though he could not remember it when he woke up, he did not actually mind that. He just felt so warm and at peace, so  _ protected _ , that it was hard feeling anything else but contentment.

Which was his first clue to something being wrong. Or, not  _ wrong _ per se, but… Strange. Different. Not as it should be.

Kyungsoo’s second clue was the deep exhale washing over his neck, raising goosebumps all over the area and having him shiver a little.

_ Oh. _

Sometime during the night, Kyungsoo had seemingly moved closer to the middle (he was used to having his entire bed to himself, after all, having  _ all _ the space), and this seemed to have prompted Jongin to, well, wrap him up in an embrace.

Which was  _ really _ nice. Kyungsoo was not about to lie about that.

But he also had literally no idea what to do. Should he stay in place? Should he move away? Should he try to wake Jongin up? What were the rules for when you woke up to your roommate cuddling you?

In the middle of  ~~ freaking out ~~ trying to figure things out, Kyungsoo suddenly went no thoughts head empty. Because Jongin decided to move even  _ closer. _

Well. Shit.

Going into a full-blown gay panic, Kyungsoo froze up completely. He barely even breathed, and it was not even because of being uncomfortable himself. He was honestly  _ very _ comfortable where he was - but there were just so many uncertainties.

And then Jongin made a small sound, nuzzling into the hair at the back of Kyungsoo’s head and tightening his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, and Kyungsoo absolutely  _ melted. _ He just turned into goo, relaxing back against Jongin again, unable to react in any other way. And when Jongin sighed, sounding actually content - as if Kyungsoo relaxing again was what he had wanted though he was asleep and should not notice stuff like that to that point - Kyungsoo knew that this was it.

Kyungsoo was absolutely and utterly done for. Jongin would get  _ all _ the cuddles he wanted.

**DAY 19**

Just as movie night and cuddling became normalcy, so did the sleeping together.

Not the sexual sleeping, but the  _ sleeping _ sleeping. Though Kyungsoo very much would not mind the first one, he was really happy with the second one too. Nineteen days of no physical human contact apart from with Jongin had Kyungsoo clinging to what he could get - which just so happened to be Jongin. And Jongin seemed to not mind in the least either.

But it was taking its toll on Kyungsoo, because he came to question things too much. And the biggest, and worst, question was whether or not Jongin was cuddling with Kyungsoo only because of not being able to cuddle with someone else, and so if Kyungsoo was taking advantage of the lack of availability.

All of that, plus the whole quarantine lockdown business, led to Kyungsoo going a tiny bit insane. Just a  _ tiny _ bit.

“Are you okay?” suddenly turned into one of Jongin’s most used phrases, with Kyungsoo explaining himself away with the state of the world - which Jongin believed.

It was hard not to believe it, honestly, with how bleak things were looking. Sure, they were seeing improvements, but they were still in the middle of something very serious, and it was reflected in everything around them.

So Kyungsoo managed to keep Jongin in the dark about the  _ full _ reasons for a little while longer - but it all came to its head  _ (heh) _ one night, when Kyungsoo woke up to something that was no longer  _ spooning. _

No, it was an entirely different piece of cutlery.

At first, Kyungsoo did not make the connection. He was a bit slow at first when he woke up, he really could not be blamed for it, so it took him some time to realize that something had changed.

Also, he had never  _ fully _ understood why it was called forking - but he did now. Which was rather telling.

For the first time since that first night, Kyungsoo stiffened, completely frozen in place. Over the last few days, he had had to deal with some minor inconveniences in the form of morning glories, greeting him like the old friends they had become, but that was nothing too unusual, and nothing he had not been able to handle. He was pretty sure that at least once he had felt something suspicious on Jongin’s end of things - but this,  _ this _ , was completely different.

Because this was  _ Jongin lying pressed against him, rock-hard dick between Kyungsoo’s legs. _

Kyungsoo was going half out of his mind.

What was he supposed to do? Ignore it and go back to sleep (ha, as if!)? Wake Jongin up? Move? In which direction? Why was this so hard, no pun intended!

Apparently Kyungsoo’s near hyperventilating was starting to wake Jongin up, having him press even further against Kyungsoo (however that was possible, Kyungsoo had literally no idea), before seemingly having his big brain connect with his not-so-small brain - and freezing too.

Before violently flinging himself backwards, the tiny gasp Kyungsoo let out at the feeling of steely, cloth-covered flesh rubbing against him being lost in the ruckus Jongin was making.

“Oh my god, I am  _ so _ sorry! I don’t- I’m-  _ shit! _ I’m so sorry-” Jongin rambled, appearing the most flustered Kyungsoo had ever seen him, so very different from the normal put-together guy that Kyungsoo was used to seeing. He even cursed!

Rolling over onto his back, by comparison so much calmer than Jongin, Kyungsoo placed a hand on the other’s arm.

“Hey, wait, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo said, almost cooing out loud as Jongin turned to blink shiny-looking eyes at him, lips pursed into a giant pout.  _ Cute baby, about to cry! _ “Stop freaking out, it’s okay, no harm done, I promise. I was just a bit surprised.”

Face turning a worrying shade of red, so bright it was almost lighting up the dark room, Jongin more or less smacked his hands against his face to hide it from view.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t-...,” Jongin began, voice muffled, before taking a shaky breath and starting over. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful. I just… It’s really nice to hug you. There, I said it!”

Kyungsoo could not help but chortle.

“Why are you acting like you’re  _ confessing _ to me?” Kyungsoo said, still so very amused - but quickly choking on that amusement as Jongin let out a near silent noise that very much could have been a whine. “ _ Wait what- _ ”

“I didn’t mean to! Okay? I didn’t mean to,” Jongin exclaimed, removing his hands and glancing over at Kyungsoo with desperation filling his eyes. “Ever since we moved in together, I’ve tried to not feel anything, I’ve really tried, and I thought I succeeded, but then this everything happened, and I just… I realized I’ve been failing all along…”

The no thoughts head empty felt extremely refreshing after days of constant overthinking, Kyungsoo had to say. Unfortunately, it did not last for too long, leaving Kyungsoo with less and less peace as new thoughts started popping up and filling in the emptiness. At least these were nicer than the ones that had been there before.

“You… You’ve liked me since the beginning?” Kyungsoo managed to get out in a whisper, hearing himself how amazed he sounded, but not giving a single shit.

Looking down at the cover, Jongin gave a timid nod.

“The first time you smiled at me, I’m pretty sure I had a minor heart attack,” Jongin whispered, and suddenly Kyungsoo felt his own cheeks heat up a little, though nowhere near matching Jongin’s. “I thought you were really cute, and then when we became roommates, I just… You were still so cute, and so good at cooking, making sure I was taking care of myself and that our place isn’t a big mess all of the time… I don’t think you actually realize just how caring you are of other people, but you really are, and that’s really nice. I like feeling taken care of.”

_ But you’re the one taking care of me, _ Kyungsoo wanted to say. And even more so lately - Jongin had been the calm and collected one who had helped Kyungsoo feel like maybe he was not drowning, head at least enough above the surface to be able to breathe.

“And you’re funny too, in that deadpan, sarcastic way,” Jongin said, a small smile now curling his lips, looking so very charming that Kyungsoo forgot all about what he wanted to say. “I never realized how fun it would be to watch movies with you, but now that I know, I almost want to do it all the time…”

“The cuddles are pretty good, huh?” Kyungsoo said, defaulting to humour because of course he did.

But the way Jongin hid his face again, to obscure the blush and the widening grin, while muttering a  _ shut up _ was so worth the stupid default.

Just taking a moment to breathe and allow his brain to fully restart, Kyungsoo then grasped all the courage he could find - which was not much - and trained his eyes on the dark grey ceiling.

“I really like the cuddles too,” he then blurted out, in the tiniest voice possible, but Jongin still seemed to hear him.

“You… You do…?”

Biting down on his lower lip, still not looking over, Kyungsoo nodded. “I, uhm… I’ve been  _ conflicted _ , because I didn’t know… I didn’t know if it meant more to me than you. If I was just the best you could get your hands on currently, and had to do. I guess I… Wasn’t that…”

“You’re very much not that,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo could  _ hear _ the soft smile in his voice.

“I’m very gay,” was what slipped past Kyungsoo’s lips as his brain short-circuted, prompting a snort from Jongin.

“That’s nice to know,” Jongin said, sounding like he was seconds away from laughing. Kyungsoo really could not blame him, though, had the roles been reversed Kyungsoo would probably be well on his way to laughing too.

“Yeah…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, not knowing what else to say really, not without making a bigger fool of himself, and silence once more settled in around them.

In Kyungsoo’s head it was not as silent - the gay panic had evolved into a  _ holy shit he likes me??? _ gay panic, complete with the internal screaming. Kyungsoo was a bit surprised that Jongin did not seem to hear his overly loud thoughts, but knew that if he did not distract himself soon, Jongin would for  _ sure _ hear some screaming. As in the gay panic screaming, of course, but maybe that could be changed into something else…

“So, uh… You need any help with that?” Kyungsoo quietly asked, glancing downwards.

He had no idea how Jongin was doing, since there was a wholeass cover in the way, as well as the fact that Jongin had pulled his legs up a little, further obscuring the view. But Kyungsoo thought he could ask anyway, because he was polite like that.

From the way Jongin’s blush increased yet again, apparently prompting him to roll over onto his stomach, it kind of said a lot. As in, Jongin very much might be in need of some help.

Well, then.

Moving closer, Kyungsoo lowered his face until he was close enough to whisper into Jongin’s ear, close enough to see the slight shiver going down Jongin’s body as Kyungsoo’s breath hit his skin.

“If you need any help, you just have to say the magical word,” Kyungsoo murmured, just loud enough for Jongin to hear in the silence of the night.

Jongin took a shuddery breath, before turning his head enough to be able to speak.

“Please…?” he slowly said, as if hesitant if that was the magical word.

Honestly, Kyungsoo had no idea what the magical word was supposed to be, he had not been thinking about a specific word, just  _ any _ word that hinted at a positive would do, but getting a ‘please’ felt very magical. It set his blood on fire, exploding around him like fireworks.

“When you ask so nicely, of course,” Kyungsoo purred, scooting even closer. “But you need to turn over, then.”

A heartbeat went past with an unmoving Jongin. But then he moved, slowly turning onto his side, blinking large eyes up at Kyungsoo. He looked so incredibly  _ pretty _ that Kyungsoo simply could not help himself.

Pushing himself forwards, Kyungsoo placed a quick peck on Jongin’s lips before retreating again, feeling strangely bashful because of his actions. The way Jongin’s eyes widened even more had Kyungsoo feel a lot like hiding his face in the pillow, too, but he tried his damndest not to.

“That’s it?” Jongin whispered, almost having Kyungsoo gaping at him in surprise.

_ This- this boy! Rude! _

And then the corners of Jongin’s lips ticked up in the  _ barest _ of smiles, and Kyungsoo almost burst out laughing.  _ Oh. _

Leaning forwards again, Kyungsoo pressed his lips against the glorious plushness that was Jongin’s lips - and this time he did not pull back immediately again. Oh, no, this time he stayed in place, head tilted and lips moving. It took a few moments of coaxing, but then Jongin began to move his lips too, kiss quickly going from timid to ravenous. Hands appeared at Kyungsoo’s hips, but he barely needed the prompting to roll on top of Jongin, pressing down against him.

_ Ah, yes… Cock. _

Kyungsoo had no idea who initiated it - easily could have been both of them - but suddenly he and Jongin were moving against each other, legs somewhat tangled together to offer thighs to each other, cover tangled in between them. Too much fabric… They needed to get out of it all.

Pulling back with great difficulty, Kyungsoo managed to get upright and crawl off of Jongin for long enough to impatiently tug the cover away and throw it to the side. It seemed to end up at least partially on the floor, but Kyungsoo really did not give a single darn about it.

Jongin was already tugging on Kyungsoo’s shirt by the time he was turning back, and Kyungsoo raised his arms in compliance, quickly being rid of it. Rather elegantly, if he may say so himself, Kyungsoo caught the edge of Jongin’s shirt and used Jongin’s momentum as he lay back down to tug the shirt up and off, throwing the piece of clothing behind them.

Biting down on his lower lip, Kyungsoo let out a groan as his eyes roamed across Jongin’s torso. It was just so…  _ Nice. _ Golden gloriousness.

“You’re looking at me as if you want to eat me,” Jongin spoke up, a soft chuckle accompanying his words.

“Oh, you look  _ delicious _ , I would devour you in a heartbeat if I got the chance,” Kyungsoo answered, coaxing a full laughter out of Jongin.

“Shut up and get naked,” Jongin said - and that was a command Kyungsoo could easily obey.

Getting up on his knees, Kyungsoo wrestled his underwear down far enough to be able to get them off, having some minor problems as most of his attention was focused on the fact that Jongin was also getting naked. And who would have known - his dick was just as glorious as the rest of him. Amazing.

Kyungsoo almost face-planted into the bed as he got his underwear past his feet, throwing them too over his shoulder mindlessly. It was not as if anyone could blame him, really! His mind was fully occupied by the dick he hopefully soon would be able to touch!

And it was not as if Jongin was less focused on Kyungsoo’s body, even though he was a bit more careful with his clothes.

“Can I, uh, top?” Jongin asked, throwing nervous glances at Kyungsoo’s dick as he licked his lips. “I think I need some more preparation to be able to bottom for you, and… I really don’t have the patience for that right now.”

Kyungsoo looked down at his dick, tilting his head in confusion. Was it really intimidating enough to warrant nervous glances? Sure, he had heard that he was pretty thick for his stature, but still?

“I mean, sure, I don’t mind bottoming,” Kyungsoo answered as he looked back up at Jongin. “But that means you’re on prep duty.”

The way Jongin’s eyes flashed black told Kyungsoo that the taller did not mind in the  _ least _ , and Kyungsoo knew he was in for a treat. And sure enough, Kyungsoo barely had the time to blink before Jongin had shot up and manhandled Kyungsoo onto his hands and knees, pressing his chest against the bed.

“ _ Oh fuck- _ ” Kyungsoo choked out, feeling himself twitch. He may or may not have a thing for obvious shows of strength…

“Wait, quick question,” Jongin suddenly spoke up, one hand seemingly mindlessly massaging Kyungsoo’s ass, and Kyungsoo lowkey wanted to scream. The questions could not wait?! “Are you clean? Like, in all the way, I guess.”

Feeling very unimpressed, Kyungsoo pushed himself up enough to be able to glance at Jongin over his shoulder, giving the best deadpan that he could.

“I haven’t had sex since my last test which was clean, and I finger-fucked myself in the shower this morning since I got up before you,” Kyungsoo answered, watching as Jongin blanked completely. “Good enough?”

It took Jongin a moment to snap out of his daze, eyes still a bit glassy when he looked down at Kyungsoo, nodding his head. “Yep. Me too.”

Just as Kyungsoo was about to snark something smartass, Jongin properly grabbed his ass and leaned forwards - and then Kyungsoo lost all ability to speak. Plus half his ability to breathe, to be honest.

Clenching his hands in his sheets, Kyungsoo gasped his way through several breaths, pushing his hips backwards. Jongin was working some real good magic on his ass, and Kyungsoo was greedy for it all. And then Jongin brought a finger into the mix, causing Kyungsoo to jolt before he got control over himself, pressing back as Jongin pressed forwards.

For a second time, Jongin stopped, free hand going back to the massaging, while he kept his finger in Kyungsoo, and this time Kyungsoo muted a whine into his mattress as he clenched around the single digit. It was so…  _ Unfulfilling! _

“We need lube,” Jongin said, his voice all low and yummy and having Kyungsoo shiver. “ _ Please _ tell me you have some lube in here.”

Giving a breathless little laugh, a few tiny moans sprinkled into it, Kyungsoo managed to move the small distance over to the bedside table without messing up their position too much. Pulling out lube and a condom, he then handed it over to Jongin, sending a coy look over his shoulder.

“Now can you get back to showing me what that mouth do?” he asked, making his voice a bit huskier on purpose just because.

It certainly paid off, as Jongin gave a terse nod and then got back to business.

A small part of Kyungsoo could not help but wonder just  _ how _ much experience Jongin had, because this was some A+ shit he was doing, driving Kyungsoo properly insane. Jongin was so enthusiastic about things that he almost managed to  _ sneak _ more fingers inside of Kyungsoo to stretch him wide open.

By the time Jongin seemed to deem him ready, Kyungsoo was almost lying down on the bed, legs spread wide, breathing severely compromised by the way he was wheezing. Jongin really had reduced him to a whole mess, mad talented boy was what he was.

“Are you okay?” Jongin rasped as he pulled back and Kyungsoo fully collapsed, muscles softly twitching.

“Y-yeah, more than o-okay,” Kyungsoo managed to get out, holding up what he hoped was a thumbs up.

Chuckling, Jongin dragged his hands up Kyungsoo’s back, thumbs pressing into his muscles and drawing moans and groans out of Kyungsoo, before Jongin laid himself across and covered all of Kyungsoo. It was lovely, honestly, and it had Kyungsoo melt a bit further into the mattress.

“What do you want to do?” Jongin asked, and it took Kyungsoo a moment to realize he was talking about how Kyungsoo wanted to  _ be taken. _ “It’s all up to you.”

Letting out a hum, Kyungsoo thought about that for a little bit. What did he want to do… Well. There was one thing he almost immediately could think of.

Kyungsoo wanted to get the opportunity to showcase his own abilities, show Jongin just how good he was too.

“I want to ride you mad,” Kyungsoo murmured, pressing his ass up to grind against Jongin, fully enjoying the way Jongin gasped and pressed down against him.

“I really wouldn’t mind that,” Jongin said, words muffled against Kyungsoo’s neck, as he pressed infuriatingly soft kisses against Kyungsoo’s skin and making him shiver.

And then Jongin was rolling off of Kyungsoo and down onto the bed next to him, blinking all innocently at Kyungsoo when he turned his head to look at Jongin. Giving a shaky chuckle, Kyungsoo shook his head in amusement before he forced his muscles to work and pushed himself up onto his knees.

Right. There were a few things to do before Kyungsoo could bounce on that dick.

Pulling the lube and condom closer to himself, Kyungsoo set out on his mission to prep Jongin. Thankfully, he did not need as much prep as Kyungsoo, but there was still some needed. Like slowly roll the condom down Jongin’s dick, maybe putting a bit too much effort into making sure that the condom was properly on. And then generously slather said dick with lube. The more lube, the better for everyone involved. Less is more certainly did  _ not _ apply to these circumstances!

“Kyungsoo, please!” Jongin ended up begging, hips softly undulating beneath Kyungsoo’s ministrations, and Kyungsoo decided to take pity on the poor boy.

Pouring a bit more lube to the very tip of Jongin, Kyungsoo threw the bottle somewhere into the sheets, still holding Jongin’s erection upright as he moved to straddle Jongin’s lap. Smearing some of the lube across his rim, Kyungsoo then began to sit down, breath hitching as the head of Jongin’s dick popped past the ring of muscles.

Wow… He should have done this  _ ages _ ago.

Eyes closing, Kyungsoo took his time to slide down onto Jongin, not wanting to rush it. He might be impatient, but he was not stupid. Most of the time, at least.

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Kyungsoo groaned as he sunk down the last bit, ass against hips, head lolling back, “that feels so good… D-didn’t realize I needed dick this bad…”

Jongin snorted out one of his charming little ugly laughters,  _ jolting _ things and having Kyungsoo’s breath hitch. “S-sorry, I just… You’re so blunt?”

“Yeah, I’ve… Heard that before,” Kyungsoo softly said, trying to calm his breathing and relax, and ignore the memories.

The hands Jongin had placed on Kyungsoo’s thighs began to gently massage, thumbs rubbing tiny circles, which was really nice. It prompted Kyungsoo to move his head enough to be able to glance down at Jongin, who was wearing a rather soft smile.

“It’s nothing bad, just surprising sometimes,” Jongin said, the tone of his voice soothing, and Kyungsoo actually believed him.

What kind of magic did this boy possess? Maybe he really was the god he looked like? Kyungsoo could honestly say that he would not be too surprised with it if that was true, because Jongin looked a bit too magnificent to be real, or a mere mortal.

It was not until Jongin’s hands squeezed Kyungsoo’s thighs a bit more forcefully that Kyungsoo snapped out of whatever trance he had ended up in, only then noticing the faint redness of Jongin’s cheeks.

“You’re staring at me again,” Jongin shyly mumbled - which was pretty amusing, considering he was literally balls deep in Kyungsoo at the moment.

“How can I not when you look like the personification of a sun god?” Kyungsoo asked, almost cooing out loud as the flush across Jongin’s cheeks deepened and began to spread across his face and down his chest.

Way too adorable, he was truly deadly.

“Can we change topics?” Jongin said, still sounding so shy, so Kyungsoo figured he could be nice. At least  _ somewhat. _

“To what, this?” he said, before slowly lifting himself up and then sitting back down, letting out a little moan as he did so.

It had been  _ so long _ , and Jongin felt  _ so good. _

“Holy fu- yes,  _ please _ ,” Jongin choked out, fingers now digging into Kyungsoo’s flesh - though unfortunately probably not hard enough to leave bruises.

“I like you begging, you better hold on to something,” Kyungsoo whispered with a grin - and then he went to town.

Or, well, he started out slow to get a feel for things. Like previously established, it had been some time since he had last been intimate with anyone, and even longer since he had gone cowboy. Thankfully, his thighs seemed to still be in pretty good shape, allowing Kyungsoo to go full yeehaw.

And then Jongin gave a sharp thrust upwards, causing Kyungsoo to fall forwards, hands on Jongin’s deliciously firm pecs, as the sharp tingles shot through Kyungsoo’s body and left him softly trembling.

_ Well. _ That was something he had not felt in quite some time now.

“There?” Jongin asked, voice gruff as he moved his hands to Kyungsoo’s hips, and Kyungsoo could feel him prop his legs up.

“A-almost perfectly, y-yeah,” Kyungsoo confirmed, breathing barely more than a series of gasps strung together.

“Better hold on to something, then,” Jongin said, the amusement clear in his voice.

The surprised laughter Kyungsoo let out was quickly interrupted by moans as Jongin began to piston into him, showing an astonishing strength. Sure, Jongin did have some pretty nice thighs, but you never knew if they were more for show or actually working.

After a few seconds of rebooting his brain and then trying to match the pace, Kyungsoo got back into the riding, the slapping sounds echoing around the room so satisfyingly. Sitting back upright, Kyungsoo let his head tilt back as he tried to accomplish that  _ perfect _ slide-

And then he choked on a scream as Jongin hit his prostate dead on, electricity shooting all the way out into his fingers and toes.

“ _ There! _ Ah, fuck,  _ fuck _ , right there,  _ shit- _ ” Kyungsoo began to ramble, wrapping a hand around his erection to tug himself closer to the edge.

Jongin seemed to double his efforts - which was a whole feat in and of itself, honestly - helping pull Kyungsoo back down onto himself, and Kyungsoo felt a bit like crying at the display of strength. And also from the pleasure drawing tighter and tighter inside of him. That was a big part of it too.

Kyungsoo knew that he was still babbling, even if he could not hear himself, but he could not find it in himself to care. Jongin was giving it to him so good and did not seem to care, and Kyungsoo was sure that he would cum before Jongin maybe got turned off by it.

Curling in on himself as the pressure built more and more, Kyungsoo locked eyes with Jongin, knowing that he was probably looking like he was pleading. He was just so close to the edge, and he wanted to get there  _ now _ , needed just a bit more…

Clenching his jaw, Jongin removed a hand from Kyungsoo’s hips, swatting Kyungsoo’s hand away from his erection before grabbing it himself. And Kyungsoo did not even care that Jongin’s thrusting turned sloppy, mind filling with nothingness - before whiting out completely as he shook apart on top of Jongin, being pulled down into a grind that applied constant pressure against his prostate, having Kyungsoo’s mouth drop open on a silent scream as he painted white across Jongin’s chest.

“Stop stop stop-” Kyungsoo managed to get out, breathless, as he descended from his high and straight down into oversensitivity, as Jongin had yet to stop stroking him.

Giving one last squeeze, Jongin then let go of him, allowing Kyungsoo a moment to just breathe. He was still trembling, entire body feeling so boneless, but he was not done yet.

Lifting himself off of Jongin, Kyungsoo half-tumbled down onto the mattress, arranging himself to be face to dick. Pulling the condom off, he then wrapped his lips around Jongin’s head, and sucked.

Having anticipated the surprise thrust, Kyungsoo did not try to deepthroat, instead wrapping a hand around Jongin’s pulsating manhood. He was clearly long overdue for his release, and Kyungsoo had as a mission to bring him over the edge as soon as possible. Considering how well Jongin had given it to him, it was simply what he deserved.

“K-kyungsoo-  _ oh god- _ ” Jongin whined out as Kyungsoo bobbed his head in time to his strokes. “P-please don’t stop, please, I’m so close…”

And Kyungsoo had no intentions of stopping - oh no, he proceeded to hum, hollowing his cheeks as he flicked his tongue against Jongin’s slit. It worked like magic, Jongin giving a high-pitched whimper before his hips started to jerk, and a second later Kyungsoo got a mouthful of cum.

Swallowing it all like the good boy he (sometimes) was, Kyungsoo pulled back and released Jongin’s dick with a  _ ‘plop!’ _ , causing a few aftershocks to run through Jongin’s body. Licking his lips to catch any stray cum, Kyungsoo then placed his head on Jongin’s thigh, finally letting himself relax completely.

“Wow, that was…,” Jongin breathlessly began, before trailing off.

“Amazing?” Kyungsoo suggested.

Lifting his head slightly, abs contracting  _ beautifully _ in Kyungsoo’s humble opinion, Jongin looked down at him with a thoughtful expression before opening his mouth. “Yeah, I can accept that. Sounds about right. Does that mean it was good for you too?”

Kyungsoo snorted at that, eyes falling closed. “My legs are jelly and I feel like sleeping for a week, so yes.”

“Only a week? I didn’t do well enough, then,” Jongin joked, making Kyungsoo laugh out loud.

“Well, you didn’t blow my back out, so I guess that’s the only complaint I could have,” Kyungsoo said, getting a bit more comfortable on Jongin’s thigh.

“Ah. I guess that’ll be my goal for next time. Are you really about to fall asleep right now?”

Ignoring the  _ swoop _ his stomach made, Kyungsoo pressed his cheek harder against Jongin’s thigh. It really was a nice thigh, so strong and lovely…

“Like I said, I’m tired,” Kyungsoo mumbled, feeling a small smile settle on his lips.

“We have to clean up, Kyungsoo!” Jongin chortled.

“Clean up what? I swallowed!” Kyungsoo weakly protested. He felt like there was something he was forgetting…

“Yeah, but  _ I _ didn’t,” Jongin said, and opening his eyes once more, Kyungsoo looked at where Jongin was motioning towards.

Jongin’s abdomen - streaked white by Kyungsoo’s cum. It was starting to look a bit translucent, though, drying up, and Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose in disgust. Okay, points were being made…

With a groan, Kyungsoo pushed himself up and away from Jongin, head giving a light spin as he got upright. “You might have to carry me over to the shower…”

Getting up and out of the bed, Jongin helped Kyungsoo onto his feet as well, wrapping him in warm, strong arms.

“Sorry, I’m still a bit weak after that amazing orgasm, so I don’t want to risk it,” Jongin said as he nuzzled against Kyungsoo’s hair. “I’ll help support you all the way, though.”

“Hm, fine, I’ll agree to that,” Kyungsoo said - before allowing Jongin to lead them towards the bathroom.

**DAY ???**

Kyungsoo could not breathe, but he had no idea if it was because of the way he was folded in half, or because of the way Jongin was pounding into him. He honestly did not care either, because Jongin was making good on his promise of blowing Kyungsoo’s back out.

Not that this was the first time he did it. Far from, actually. But it was just as amazing each and every time.

Pulling back to slip Kyungsoo’s ankles from his shoulders until he could hook his arms beneath Kyungsoo’s knees and giving Kyungsoo some more space to breathe, Jongin then once more leaned forwards - this time getting far enough to actually be able to kiss Kyungsoo.

Reciprocating as well as he could, Kyungsoo was gasping by the time Jongin pulled back, fingertips gently pressed against Jongin’s jaw and throat.

“Touch yourself,” Jongin rasped, having his hands full of other parts of Kyungsoo at the moment.

Sliding one hand up to curl around Jongin’s neck, Kyungsoo managed to get his other one down far enough to be able to wrap it around his honestly  _ aching _ manhood. And as soon as he got the alleviating touch, Kyungsoo pressed his head back into the mattress, stuttered whines the only sounds he could get past his lips.

“ _ Soo. _ ”

At the call of his name, Kyungsoo tilted his head forwards again, pressing his forehead against Jongin’s.

Even after the quarantine ended and their lives got back to some semblance of normality, Kyungsoo and Jongin’s routines had not really changed. They still watched movies together, cuddled up on the sofa. They still slept in the same bed at least most of the time, curled around each other. And they still had sex pretty often, though that routine had been added towards the end of their quarantine.

Anyway, things were still somewhat like what they had been during the quarantine, including the softness between them. Even though Jongin had reassured him that he had crushed on Kyungsoo since the very beginning, Kyungsoo had still worried at the back of his mind that it was just some quarantine fling that would end alongside the quarantine. Heck, he had been a bit unsure about his  _ own _ feelings, and if they were just fueled by lack of possible intimacy.

Turned out he had not had to worry - they were just as clingy with each other as they had been before. Except for a few days of hesitancy from Kyungsoo’s part in the beginning before he realized that Jongin had told the truth, and he himself really liked Jongin outside of quarantine too.

So everything was fine and dandy, with cuddles at all opportunities and Jongin blowing Kyungsoo’s back out on a near daily basis. Lovely, really, and Kyungsoo enjoyed every second of it.

“Soo,” Jongin called again, and Kyungsoo forced his eyes open to be able to gaze into dark chocolate ones, filled with so much lo- “ _ I love you. _ ”

Kyungsoo inhaled in shock at the confession - and just in that moment Jongin managed to grind his dick absolutely  _ perfectly _ against Kyungsoo’s prostate, everything just mixing together and having Kyungsoo choke on a scream as he came probably across both himself and Jongin, coughing his way through the orgasmic waves.

It was a really strange experience, and Kyungsoo was pretty sure he did not like it. Especially not as he noticed how raw his throat felt when he was finally able to breathe properly, dragging in ragged breath after ragged breath.

“What the fuck-” Jongin gasped, and it was not until then that Kyungsoo noticed the sticky feeling inside of him, and the way Jongin was softly trembling. “That was so weird…”

Had Jongin cummed as a result of the way Kyungsoo had clenched around him during his cough attack? It would appear so.

“You fucker!” Kyungsoo hissed, removing his hand from his dick to punch Jongin’s shoulder with his soiled hand. “You ruined my orgasm!”

“Ow, I’m sorry! I kinda ruined my own orgasm too!” Jongin exclaimed, trying to avoid Kyungsoo’s hits but not really succeeding well considering the fact that they were still tangled together.

“That’s what you deserve for just springing it on me so suddenly,” Kyungsoo muttered, finally letting up on his hitting.

Pulling back, Jongin pouted down at Kyungsoo, looking rather sad to be honest. “You’re not going to say anything back?”

Letting out an exasperated chuckle, Kyungsoo cupped Jongin’s cheeks and pulled him down into a kiss so deep it had Kyungsoo’s toes curl.

“I love you too, Jongin-ah.”

“I’m happy. And you just smeared your cum all over my face, didn’t you?”

“Not all over… Just a bit on your cheek. Think of it as revenge.”

“Can I take back my love?”

“Nope, it’s all mine now.”

“Guess I just have to deal with it then.”

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> On a serious note, though, I hope you're all safe and doing as well as you possibly can during these strange and frankly horrible times! And I know that many uses humour as a way of escaping reality and help deal with things, so maybe this helped you a little bit too?


End file.
